<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A lame attend by BVBJunkie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493088">A lame attend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BVBJunkie/pseuds/BVBJunkie'>BVBJunkie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluffy Porn, M/M, Porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BVBJunkie/pseuds/BVBJunkie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>If there ever was a challenge due to Tom’s comment on the arm wrestling in this clip, I accept it ;)<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJhmx_u9xAc</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Did someone say “explicit”?<br/>Yeah, maybe a little ;)<br/>Fluffy porn.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A lame attend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry, English is still not my first language...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>A lame attempt</h4><p> ***</p><p> Stark naked he was shoved against the foot-to-ceiling window of his hotel room in Berlin. </p><p>
  <em> Be gentle with me. </em>
</p><p> A hot and also naked Chris was pressing him relentlessly against a too cold window but the friction it caused was heavenly and necessary. The view of nightly Berlin might have been fantastic but Tom couldn’t value it. He was at the mercy of Chris’ strength who fucked him till he felt dizzy and could only pant. </p><p> <em>Be gentle with me.</em> </p><p> He stood there broad legged and vulnerable, Chris’ vigorous knee had forced his legs apart to get the best access, Chris’ firm hands were holding Tom wrists left and right of his head, he was exposed, he was Chris’, he had no choice and no air to breath, he could only let it happen, could only gasp. And moan. Every fucking time Chris would sink his cock deep into his ass and penetrate him he let out a loud and inevitable moan. </p><p> <em>God.</em> </p><p>
  <em>Good god. </em>
</p><p> Chris fucked him senseless. Once again. And it was so good. </p><p> Tomorrow though would be hell that was for sure. </p><p> But they hadn’t seen each other for way too long. As much as it was the necessity to their love life this Marvel PR show was a drag. They both couldn’t wait till the interview marathon for that day was over and they could return to their hotel rooms. </p><p> <em>Be gentle with me.</em> </p><p> Chris always fucked him hard. Every time. </p><p>And every time before it happened Tom would wish that Chris would be gentle with him. Too well he knew what was coming after. The soreness and the pain with every step he would take the next day. </p><p> <em>Be gentle with me.</em> </p><p> But the urge built up to an unbearable degree. For both of them. </p><p>Till they couldn’t think straight anymore. They just wanted and needed. Needed to feel till it hurt. </p><p>So every time they finally were alone after a long time of deprivation Tom wanted nothing else than for Chris to fuck him as hard as he could.</p><p>The intensity was overwhelming. </p><p>But the regret would come the next day. </p><p> <em>Be gentle with me. </em></p><p> But not now. </p><p>Not here.</p><p>Tom had waited too long. </p><p>Every fucking time he had to wait too long.</p><p>Tom needed Chris. </p><p>Needed him to be close. </p><p>To be relentless. </p><p>To be raw. </p><p>As a compensation for all the time they couldn’t be together, couldn’t act on their love. </p><p> So Chris gave him exactly what he wanted. Every time. Like now. When he reinforced the speed, his lust, hitting Tom’s sensitive spot over and over again, burying himself deeper and deeper into Tom, filling him up completely, and when Tom thought he couldn’t take it anymore, that he needed release, Chris’ one hand grabbed his cock and pumped it in sync, while the other grabbed his hair and pulled his head back giving him the extra pleasure he so wanted. He couldn’t swallow, he didn’t know with what air he should moan. When he felt Chris coming hard in his ass, his body tensed and with one last gasp he once again decorated the window of a hotel room with his cum. </p><p> <em>Dear God…</em>. </p><p> They both sunk to the ground. Just there. Trying to get some air into their lungs, trying to breathe. </p><p> <em>Be gentle with me.</em></p><p>When they could move again, they interwined their limbs. Their faces were close now, forehead on forehead, or nose to cheek, hands began stroking over moist skin, caressing each other’s favourite parts.</p><p> “God, I’ve missed you so much.” Chris’ index finger ran over Tom’s nose. “Even your stupid nose.”</p><p> “What?? What’s stupid about my nose?”</p><p> Chris just smiled at him, his big Chris smile, and shrugged with his shoulders. </p><p> After sex Chris was the cuddliest big bear one could think of. </p><p> Tom adjusted his leg and <em>Fuck!</em> had to wince. He would so pay for this tomorrow. </p><p> Chris looked at him remorseful. “I’m so sorry… You have to stop me! You have to tell me -“</p><p> “I did.”</p><p> “- when I can’t restrain myself and I – What? You did?”</p><p> Tom nodded. “When we did this arm wrestling thing? ‘Be gentle with me’?”</p><p> Chris frowned. “You meant- But that was hours ago.”</p><p> “Well, my plan was to tell you every hour… But it was a lame attempt anyway. I don’t know if there’s even any other choice. Maybe I would miss it. Not feeling the pain…”</p><p> Chris buried his face in Tom’s neck.</p><p> “I’m so sorry… “</p><p>  “It’s okay….I don’t want it any other way.”</p><p> “I make up for it…. You know like the last time. Do you remember the last time, the next morning?”</p><p> God.</p><p> How could he <em>not</em> remember!</p><p> Tom’s cock got hard again by only thinking about it. It already twitched against Chris’ leg.</p><p> When he saw the way Chris looked at him, smiling, this gentle but knowing smile, he blushed. </p><p> “Come on….“ Chris got up and dragged him to the bed. </p><p> “You don’t have to… I’m mean, not now… ” </p><p> But Chris just smiled at him. “Shhh! Sometimes you’re really stupidly overpolite. Lay down on your stomach.”</p><p>
  <em> God.</em>
</p><p> But he lay down.</p><p> “Relax.”</p><p> He tried.</p><p> He felt Chris’ fingers gently running down his back, tender kisses on his spine, both leaving goose bumps on his skin. God, his whole body was so incredibly sensitive now. When he felt Chris’ soft and wet tongue on the hollow at the top of his butt, felt it slowly licking between his cheeks, his whole body shivered and he could only pant helplessly. </p><p>Of course it got worse when Chris let his tongue glide over Tom’s entrance, the soreness making every contact even more sensitive. Chris’ hands tried to soothe him, but it was just too much. He clawed his fingers into the sheets and groaned. Loud and unconcealed. Every nerve of his body screamed, he felt the ecstasy to the tip of his hair and thinking about Chris licking his own cum was more than he could take. He moaned, he panted, a few frictions with the sheets under him and he came for the second time. </p><p><em> Good god.</em> </p><p>Chris crawled up to him, kissing him gently, licking him softly into his mouth so that Tom could still taste Chris’ salty cum. </p><p> “I’ll be gentle the next time. I promise.”  </p><p>There was no need, Tom tought. He already was. </p><p>Chris was the most fucking gentle person there was.</p><p>And the sexiest.</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>